Goodbye Westchester, Hello London
by mascara
Summary: Ehmahgawd. OCD is so dead to TPC after being expelled for a second time. Now, the girls are off to a posh London boarding school, where love blossoms, rivalries are formed, and the girls fight for the top.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey. No, I'm not new to FF. This is an alternate account of mine. I don't know why I felt like I needed an alternate account, but I did, so there. Anyway, I love the Clique series, especially The Pretty Committee Strikes Back. I love how they went to Lake Placid 33_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy my fic!_

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.**

**Massie Block:** **OCD was so dead to her. After Mr. Myner and Principal Burns got her and most of TPC expelled, that was it. No more desperate attempts at getting back into the school. Massie's had it, and now, she's off to London to show the world just how fabulous she is. But there's just one problem; she and the rest of TPC have just made a powerful enemy, and Massie's got an ah-nnoyingly hot guy chasing after her (even though she's still with Derrington) and she can't stop thinking about him.**

**Kristen Gregory: Didn't get expelled.** **Now, she's stuck in OCD, all alone, and feels like a total LBR. Of course, she's got the Briarwood boys to keep her company...**

**Dylan Marvil: Still skinny, still gorgeous, and still expelled. Has turned to chocolate in times of need. Is worried she's getting fat. Heading off to London with the rest of TPC,** **but can't stand her roommates.**

**Alicia Rivera: Beautiful and glamorous, she's totally ready for some action in London. But what happens when one embarrassing moment ruins her, she can't find a decent guy, and she gets a reputation as a 'slutburger' due to one, innocent kiss?**

**Claire Lyons: Loves it in London. Feels like she totally belongs there, but when she's not with TPC, she's either thinking of Cam, or the cute, sweet, funny guy in her English class...**

THE BLOCK ESTATE  
Massie's Room  
Wednesday, August 25th  
5:27 PM

Massie Block was staring out of the window, towards the guest house, where Claire Lyons' light kept flickering on and off in a nervous kind of way. Massie couldn't tear her eyes away.

She grabbed a lock of her perfectly straightened hair and twirled it around her finger again and again.

Finally, when she couldn't look anymore, for fear of being bored to death, Massie turned back to her all white room, with the exception of a few purple accents, because purple was the color of royalty, and Massie was totally worthy of the royal.

Next to her desk was a half-empty Dannon yogurt. Vanilla flavored, her favorite.

Just like after she had given Derrington her M pin, Massie hadn't been able to eat anything besides yogurt, Wheat Thins, Luna bars, and Diet Dr. Pepper. But this time, Massie wasn't sure if she was happy or sad.

The girls had gotten expelled from OCD for the second time that year (with the exception of Kristen) for being found doing and wearing things that weren't quite _appropriate_. How were they supposed to know that scaling a ladder up to the roof of OCD in bikinis and yelling "Briarwood boys are sexy" wasn't allowed? It's not like it was in the rule book.

After that, Massie, Claire, Alicia, and Dylan's parents had all decided that to teach their girls some 'responsibility' they'd send them off to a posh boarding school on the outskirts of London. Of course, any girl with half a brain wouldn't see it as an opportunity to be 'responsible,' but to have fun. Lots of fun.

Her computer pinged. She could feel her stomach drop all the way to her feet. Even now, after months of dating, the prospect of Derrington IMing her still made her heart flutter and her cheeks turn red. Just hearing his name made the hallelujah chorus start singing in her head. They were Block-and-Derrington, one hyphenated word, and she desperately wanted it to stay that way.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** HEY BLOCK.

**MASSIEKUR:** HEY YOURSELF, HARRINGTON.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** YOU KILL ME, BLOCK.

**MASSIEKUR:** AHB-VIOUSLY. CHECK OUT THE SN

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** LOL

Massie felt her palms get all sweaty. She wanted to tell him she'd miss him, and that she hated to leave him for London... but she wondered it it'd be too weird. Like telling him she loved him. Doing that at Lake Placid was totally nerve-racking. And Massie didn't deal so well with nerve-racking sorts of things. At least, when it came to Derrington she wasn't.

**MASSIEKUR:**

She couldn't do it. She just couldn't. She'd wait for him to tell her he'd miss her. Yeah, that seemed like a better plan.

**MASSIEKUR:** WELL, G2G AND PACK FOR LONDON. YOU KNOW, HAWT CLOTHES AND ALL.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** I'LL MISS YOU BLOCK. WON'T BE THE SAME.

Massie reddened. She didn't know what to say. Should she say she'd miss him too, or...

Derrington was one of the few things that managed to confuse her up so badly she almost couldn't talk.

**MASSIEKUR:** I KNOW YOU WILL.

**MASSIEKUR:** I'LL MISS YOU 2.

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** 3

Massie grinned before logging off, flopping down onto her big bed, and thought of nothing else but Lake Placid and her first kiss with Derrington.

--

THE BLOCK ESTATE  
Massie's Room  
Still August 25th  
6:58 PM

Massie sat on her bed in boy shorts and a cami, swinging her legs back and forth in a Claire-ish way, trying not to knock over her Apple laptop.

Claire Lyons was flopped on the floor in front of the TV, reading the latest _Elle Girl _magazine. Alicia Rivera was scanning through Massie's Glossip Girl collection, while Dylan was pinching her stomach and trying not to eat the chocolate on Massie's side table. Kristen was sitting miserably in one of Massie's huge chairs, staring at her Addidas.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia exclaimed, picking up a small tube of Massie's gloss. "When did you get this?" She waved the tube of gloss in the air.

"Maybe if I could _read_ the writing on the tube, I'd be able to tell you," Massie said, rolling her eyes.

Alicia stopped swinging immediately. "Cinnabon," she said.

Massie's eyes widened. How could that have gotten out? She's sworn she'd hidden it in one of her Coach bags. That lip gloss was the one she'd worn when she'd first lip-kissed Derrington. She used it sparingly, and only for special occasions, and never applied it more than twice in a day. She wanted it to last forever.

"Since, like, forever," Massie said, standing up and snatching the tube from Alicia.

"Do you think I could borrow it?" Alicia asked with a smile. "It smells ah-mazing."

"Gawd, no," Massie said, tucking the gloss into her Coach bag.

"Whatevs," Alicia said, rolling her eyes. She plopped herself down on her sleeping bag and slipped off her jeans, changing into her Pink by Victoria's Secret sweat pants.

"Massie," Dylan whined, "do you think Londoner's will think I'm fat?"

Massie rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. She was so over Dylan's ahb-solutely pathetic 'fat act.' "For Gawd's sake, you're not fat in the first place."

"Yeah, Dyl," Claire said, peaking out from under the magazine. "Someone would have to have really bad glasses to think you're fat." Claire smiled sweetly at Dylan.

"Gawd, but the Euro people are all so thin!" Dylan cried.

"At least you get to go!" Kristen whined from the other side of the room. "My parents wouldn't pay, even if I was expelled. It'd be off to ADD for me." She pouted.

"Like we said, Kris, we'd pay for you," Alicia said. "You just won't let us."

"Because I'm tired of being a total charity case!"

"Then stop complaining," Massie hissed. She turned on her laptop. "Just like Lake Placid, we totally have to have a packing list."

The girls nodded in agreement. Massie typed quickly, all the way until 8:30, before finally printing out the final packing list.

"Gosh," Claire whispered. "There's no way I'll ever be able to afford all this!"

"We'll pay," Alicia, Dylan, and Massie said simultaneously.

Claire turned scarlet. "You don't have–"

"Yes, we do," Massie said, "because there's no way in heaven we're letting you go like _that_. And besides, since Kristen's refusing to be our charity case– "

Claire glanced down at her Gap flannel pants and large, oversized Old Navy tee-shirt, before throwing a purple pillow at Massie's head.

"Is it really that bad?" Claire's blue eyes widened.

"Yes," everyone said.

She sighed.

"Oh, come awn, Claire, you can't actually be depressed about buying new clothes, can you?" Dylan snapped.

Claire giggled into her palm. "And I do have some money from Dial L, and I do have those comps..."

Massie looked away. She still couldn't stand thinking about how she'd pathetically lost the role of Molly to Claire.

"Yay for you," Massie said with a yawn. She typed a bit more, before finally hitting print. "Done!" She walked over to her printer and handed out the list to everyone, even Kristen, because she'd insisted.

Massie flopped back down on her bed after giving everyone the packing list.

"Gawd, I'm tired," she sighed.

A fuzzy version of Justin Timberlake's 'SexyBack' started playing.

"Ooops." Claire giggled. "That's Cam." She flipped open her cell. "Hello? Hey Cam... of course I knew it was you!...Yeah, I got your gummies... CD? Oh, I got that two..."

Claire got up, raised her finger, and walked out of the room, giggling.

"Gawd, that girl needs to stop being so available," Dylan said, rolling her eyes. Massie knew Dylan was just jealous, due to her lack of romance. Well, it wasn't Claire's fault that she wasn't spending all of her time thinking about how to suck the fat out of her stomach instead of making out with Cam.

"So, you and Josh...?" Massie didn't need to finish her sentence.

"Josh is still totally into Claire," Alicia huffed. She grabbed a chunk of her hair. "Think I should do the Claire-cut?"

The 'Claire-cut' was what they called Claire's super short bangs– they did work for her, but it was still ridiculous to see bangs that short.

"EW!" Kristen cried, tossing a pillow at Alicia's head.

Next thing, the girls were up and throwing pillows at each other, boys forgotten. There was nothing else except feathers, pillows, and lip gloss. And it was a pretty nice world, but it would be so much better in London.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Please review, and I hope you enjoy! Also, if there's anything that doesn't make sense in my story, send me a PM, alright?**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews and support, and I hope this chapter lives up to any expectations : _

Westchester Mall  
Second Floor  
Thursday August 26  
3:37 PM

Massie sat in Starbucks, sipping her latte. She glanced at her Rolex. TPC was having an emergency shopping trip to get ready for London and for Smith's, the posh academy that they were attending. Can you say _co-ed_?

Claire pulled on her short bangs, but she looke ah-mazing, as if she'd popped out of a Free People catalogue. Massie had a vague idea as to why Claire was attracted to the brand, but personally, Massie didn't care for it at all.

And yet, even though FP was something Massie would almost never touch, she felt she'd done a good job. Claire didn't look the way she had when she'd first arrived in Westchester, and anything was an improvement over that.

"Ehmagawd," Massie moaned. "Where's everyone?"

"Who knows," Claire said, not paying much of attention.

Massie snapped her fingers in front of Claire's face. "Kuh-laire, pay attention here. What if they were kidnaped?"

Claire laughed. "Kidnaped? A little extreme, much?" She sipped her expresso and nibbled on a gummy worm, the latest gift from Cam.

"Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen have _never _been late to an emergency shopping meeting," Massie hissed. She was so ah-nnoyed. She hadn't been able to sleep last night, so she was already in a seriously pissed off mood, but now TPC was late to an ESM (Emergency Shopping Meeting)? She thought she could explode.

Just in time, she sound of heels clicking against the tiles in Starbucks alerted Massie and Claire that Dylan had arrived.

"Hey," Dylan cried, dozens of bags hanging off her arms. "Sorry I took so long, but I had to make a stop at Saks," she raised her right arm, "and Jimmy Choo," she raised her left arm, "and then we got stuck in traffic. I swear to Gawd, it was like all of New York was heading here, or something."

She plopped down on one of the big armchairs Claire and Massie were sitting in. She noticed a bunch of coffees sitting on the table.

"One for me?" Dylan asked.

"Of course.." Massie read over the names written on the cups, "here's your's."

Dylan took the cup. "Mmm, caffeine. Thank Gawd. I was up all night checking out fashions in London and making sure certain places had shipping to, you know, London. I'm ready to drop dead."

"Amen to that," Massie said, raising her cup.

"Amen," Claire said, holding up her cup. "It's impossible to fall asleep lately. I'm just so nervous about boarding school. Right guys?"

Massie and Dylan stared at her. Sure, all the girls were nervous, but no one was going to admit it.

"Gawd, Claire, don't be such a baby," Massie said, tucking a few loose strands of her pin-straight hair behind her ear. "Who would get nervous about that? I mean, come awn, you've gotta be excited."

Claire turned pink. "Um, right."

She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid. It didn't matter if Massie was actually nervous about it like she was, all that mattered was if Massie looked nervous and if people thought Massie wasn't nervous. Like she'd ever admit to having a weakness.

"Hey, everyone," came the familiar voice of Alicia. She settled down in the big armchair next to Dylan and crossed her legs. "Sorry we're so late, but the traffic was un-be-lievable."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it," Kristen said. "It was like a bunch of LBRs stampeding for an Abercrombie sale." Everyone laughed. They all knew Abercrombie was a ridiculous LBR store.

"You know," Claire said, wide eyed, "in a lot of schools, A&F is, like, the most popular store ever. The popular girls would always wear it." She leaned back in her chair, satisfied with delivering such interesting information.

"Ehmagawd, serious?" Alicia cried, slamming her Courtesy-Of-Massie coffee on the table.

"Dead," Claire replied.

A chorus of "Ew's" went around.

"Yeah, well, are they all public school kids?" Dylan asked, leaning forward. "I mean, because if they are, hello, it's to be expected."

"Only some," Claire said with a smirk.

"You mean private school kids wear it too?" Alicia cried.

"Yeah."

"Ew."

"Hey, better than Gap," Massie said with a smirk.

Claire turned pink. Every time she managed to look cool in front of TPC, Massie always managed to bring her down with some sort of remark about her clothes. Claire was so sick of it.

"So, anyway," Alicia said, pulling US Weekly out of her Ralph Lauren bag and began flipping through it. "What'd you guys pick for your extra courses?" She glanced at Kristen. "Ehmagawd, sorry."

"It's okay," Kristen said in a high pitched voice that told everyone it obviously_ wasn't_ okay. "I mean, I get it's hard not to talk about it..." She picked up a book of poetry off the table and stuck her nose in it.

"Well, I picked fashion design, ahb-viously," Massie said rolling her eyes. "I mean, how could I nawt?"

"Heart that!" Alicia cried, putting her hand on her heart. "But, my parents wouldn't let me take fashion. Can you believe it?"

The girls shook their heads sympathetically.

"Well, they're making me take _debate_. Like, what the hell? Who wants to learn how to debate? I can argue just fine."

The girls all pouted.

"Maybe you'll meet a cute guy?" Claire suggested.

"Ehmagawd. You did so not just go there," Dylan snickered. "A cute guy in debate? Honestly, Claire, it's like you're from a different planet or something."

Claire flushed.

"Hey, you never know," Massie said, coming to Claire's defense. "There's such thing as a hottie with a brain."

"Yeah, but it's as rare as a canary diamond," Dylan said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well what are you taking then?" Massie shot.

"My mom wanted me to have an extra study period," Dylan said pouting. "Believe me, it was so not on my list of ways I wanna spend my only free period."

"Um, Dylan, the study hall periods are basically periods where you can wander around the campus and do whatever whenever," Claire said.

The girls looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What? It was in the pamphlet and the guidebook."

"You read that?" Alicia gasped.

"Parents made me," Claire sighed. "So I can't say I didn't know something was a rule."

"Look, the topic of classes is so depressing me," Massie said, standing up, charm bracelet jingling. "Let's hit Apple first. I so need a portable charger for my video."

"I need a new cover," Dylan said. "My Coach cover is, like... ugh, don't even go there."

"Yeah," Alicia said. "And besides, I wanna look at a new laptop."

Claire sighed and stuffed her hands in her empty pockets and followed TPC out of Starbucks and to the infinitely boring world of shopping with no money.

--

The Westchester Mall  
Third Floor- True Religion dressing rooms  
Still Thursday, August 26th  
5:07 PM

Massie walked out of the dressing room, doing her runway walk. "Do these jeans make my butt look fat?"

The rest of TPC was sitting on the floor waiting for Massie to decide on what she was buying. All the girls had already purchased their jeans, even Claire, courtesy of Alicia.

"For the billionth time, none of them make your butt look fat," Dylan said rolling her eyes.

"You're acting like Dylan," Kristen said. "No offense."

"None taken," Dylan replied, tossing her red curls behind her shoulder.

Massie pursed her lips. "Fine, fine, I'll get the pants." She disappeared back into the dressing room and emerged a couple of minutes later with three pairs of jeans slung over her arm.

"Where to next?" Dylan asked. "I mean, there's so no way we could actually be done, right?"

"Ahb-viously," Massie said, rolling her eyes. "One more stop, and then we've _got_ to get our outfits ready."

"We haven't hit Juicy yet," Dylan said, pouting.

"That's where we were going, you retard," Massie smiled, smacking Dylan on the head.

Everyone linked arms, Massie in the middle, of course, and made their way over to the Juicy store. Suddenly, Alicia broke off.

"Ehmagawd!" she cried. "Massie! Look!" She pointed past the Juicy store and near Gamestop.

Massie's heart skipped a beat, and she got that same, strange, flutters in her stomach. Because all the way on the other side of Juicy was the only person who could ever make her feel nervous.

Derrington.

"Ehmagawd, is it even legal for guys to be in a mall?" Kristen cried. Everyone shuffled around embarrassedly. They were all aware they didn't look their best.

"Since when do Derrington and all his soccer worshipers hang around in the mall?" Dylan cried, pushing the waste of her Juicy sweats down lower on her hips. Alicia adjusted her skirt and Juicy hoodie. Massie lowered her denim skirt and reapplied a layer of Cherrylicious Glossip Girl Lip Gloss. Kristen ran her fingers through her hair, unhappy with it's in-between stage. Claire just stood there grinning.

"Quick, get in Juicy before they see us," Massie urged. Everyone shook their heads.

"Massie, look, they're, like, right by Juicy," Kristen pointed out.

Massie whirred her head around and had a sinking feeling in her stomach. They had no choice.

"Alright, then, let's go," Massie said. They linked arms again and walked straight towards the guys.

"Hey," Massie called. She stopped and everyone stopped with her. Massie unlinked her arms from Claire and Alicia and walked forward. She put her arms on her hips. "Well, are you gonna say something?"

Derrington grinned. "Yeah. Hey, Block."

"I guess it's an improvement," Massie said, and giggled when he put his arm over her shoulder.

She let out a sigh. She'd broken the ice. Everyone was fine now. They were all talking to the boys. Massie was proud. It took a true genius to be able to break an ice as thick as the one between boys and girls.

Claire was off to the side, sitting on one of the benches with Cam, sipping his smoothie. Alicia was with Josh, trying to keep him from looking at Claire and Cam in disgust. Kristen and Dylan were with Plovert, who, do to a recent injury in soccer training, was a gimp again.

"Hey, Block, can I talk to you for a sec?" Derrington asked.

"What? Oh, yeah," Massie answered as he steered her away from everyone. He pulled her into Gamestop.

"What're we doing _here_?" Massie asked in disgust. This was the type of place that Claire's little brother, Todd, would hang out in, not a place where Massie would ever be caught dead.

"I need to talk to you," he said, taking a seat on a pile of Gamecube boxes.

"Uh huh."

"Well..." Derrington looked nervous. "It's just... look, there have been rumors..."

"What kind of rumors," Massie interrupted. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was rumors about her that wouldn't boost her popularity. And by his hesitation, Massie figured it was.

"That you're going to break up with me so you can date guys in London."

Massie turned bright red. "_What_?!"

Derrington nodded.

"That is so untrue," Massie said, stomping her foot. "Ehmagawd, I would never!"

Derrington grinned. He stood up, leaned forward, and kissed her.

Everything was okay. For now.

_A/N: So, you like? Please, please review. THANKS._


End file.
